1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic educational aid and teaching method which uses a figure and various magnetically attachable enhancement means to teach children basic concepts of color, time, identification, shapes, counting and the like.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous devices and methods exist which teach young children concepts such as color, time, identification, shapes, counting an the like. However, in teaching such basic concepts, it is important that the device or method not be complicated, nor have pieces which can easily become lost. Preferably, such devices and/or methods should use items which are familiar to children, and with which children can easily identify. It is also helpful if the children have a sense they are "playing" while learning basic concepts.
Devices and methods which use magnetic attachments have become popular because such attachments help decrease inadvertent loss of the component parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,914 to Wakefield discloses a paper doll set wherein the doll contains a small magnet so that clothing pieces carrying metallic members can be placed on the doll, and the clothing will not become easily dislodged. However, the doll was not used to teach basic concepts; rather, the invention was solely for children's playtime
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,831 to Stepat et al. discloses a magnetic teaching aid for demonstrating clothing designs. In Stepat a demonstration board was used to teach the relationship and visual effect of elementary linear representations such as lines and arrows, on the visual effect of different costumes. However, this invention was directed toward adult clothing designers, and did not teach basic concepts to children.